Darklops Zero
is a prototype model of the Darklops army that exists in an alternate universe after being thrown out of his home universe. Subtitle: None History Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden An experimental prototype for Kaiser Belial's army, Darklops was used as an guinea pig for a universe crossing experiment. At the end of the experiment he was left stranded and damaged as he floated aimlessly through another universe. The people of Salome in that universe modified him to obey their commands. When the original Ultraman Zero was overpowering Mecha Gomora, Alien Salome Herodia unleashed the robot to defeat Zero; while equipping him with Techtor Gear Black to make sure it wouldn't go berserk. However after a short brawl with Zero, Darklops Zero destroyed the Techtor Gear after gathering energy into its fist and striking the armor. No longer restrained, Darklops Zero faced the source of his design in a fight where they are nearly equal but with Darklops coming out victorious. Soon the Imitation Ultra Brothers arrived and Darklops fired a cannon of dimensional energy that sent them and Zero into a gap between dimensions. After the fight, Darklops Zero was restrained so his energy could be charged for the dimensional transfer experiment, it was at that moment he began to remember Belial. After trying to send of a team of Imitation Ultra Brothers into another universe, Darklops Zero turned on Herodia, destroying the remaining Ultra Brothers and mocking her as she dropped to the ground from its hand. It walked out of the facility and called Mecha Gomora to help the fight with the original Gomora. Ultraman Zero ultimately returns from the other dimensions and fights Darklops Zero again, with the former getting the advantage over him. In a last ditch effort, Darklops tried to use its Dimension Core again but Zero uses the Plasma Spark Sword in a high speed dash to defeat it. Before powering down, Darklops mocked Zero about a countdown to despair and fear, referring to Belial's conquest. It then struck its fist into its chest to blow it and Planet Chain up. Fortunately, Zero and Space Pendragon are sent back to their universe through the explosion. Trivia *Darklops Zero also shares the voice actor with the real Ultraman Zero, both of them were voiced by Mamoru Miyano *Suit actor: Tatsunari Fukushima *Like Zero, when Darklops Zero's Techtor Gear Zero came off it appeared similar to when the ZECT Riders of Kamen Rider Kabuto, in Masked Form performed Cast Off to enter Rider Form. *Darklops Zero's true form was never revealed in promotional material, only him donning the Techtor Gear Black. As such, his true form was kept a mystery until the Gear was removed in the film. *Darklops Zero was so popular that it forced the producers to "use him again" in the form of the Darklops. Ultraman Geed Darklops Zero returned in episode 3 of Ultraman Geed where he was seen fighting the titular character already in Ogawa. He dodged and blocked the Ultra's attacks until the latter punched the former in the Protector, but Geed ended up exclaiming in pain due to how tough it was. Afterwards, he kicked him away then fired his Darklops Matter at him, which was strong enough to make his Color Timer go off. He then decided to finish off the new Ultraman with his Sluggers, but then Ultraman Zero showed up and decided to fight him. Due to his experience with the prototype robot, Zero held his own against Darklops Zero, who eventually decided to retreat after his Darklops Zero Shot was overpowered by Zero's Wide Zero Shot. Darklops Zero reappeared as he was revealed to be a Kaiju Capsule owned by Kei Fukuide, who then summoned him again with his Geed Riser after he sensed Ultraman Zero's presence. Once again, Darklops was confronted by Geed and they began to fight each other again and even though Geed tried harder to get an advantage over the robot, he still had trouble with it and still found himself in pain. As if things weren't bad enough, Kei summoned two more Darklops Zeros to uneven the odds and to get Ultraman Zero out of hiding. They dealt serious blows to the Ultra one by one, giving him a really hard time. After being hit by the trio's Darklops Matters, Geed looked as though his time was up, but a kid named Toru Honda sacrificed his Little Star power within him to help Geed after encouraging him to get up and not give up. The Little Star revealed itself to be the Ultraseven Ultra Capsule. Riku Asakura used it, alongside Ultraman Leo's Ultra Capsule to Fusion Rise into his new Solid Burning form. With his new powers, Geed was able to deal serious damage to the first Darklops Zero with a Boost Punch then overpowered it's Dimension Storm with his Solar Boost, destroying the first one in the process. As for the second one, Geed fought him with his new Geed Slugger in a Slugger match and eventually destroyed it with his Boost Slugger Kick. Geed then turned his attention towards the last one and after he blocked and dodged his attacks with ease, he destroyed it with his Strike Boost, ending the Darklops Zeros' threat on Earth. In the aftermath, Kei pointed out that the Darklops Zero Capsule was the third one he needed, with four left. Trivia *Suit actor: Hironari Ōkubo *Instead of just removing his Darklops Zero Sluggers, energy hues surround them and went to his hands in a similar manner to Zero. *RE.M. believes that the summoner of Darklops Zero had mass-produced the models. In fact, Darklops Zero is a prototype to the cheaper/mass-produced Darklops and acted in a similar way to its successor models when Kei utilized three models of them. Data : Darklops possesses a pair of Crest Weapons comparable in strength and mobility to Ultraman Zero's. At first they seemed stronger as they defeated the Plasma Spark Sword, but Zero later destroyed them with Big Bang Zero. * : Darklops Zero can fire a purple version of Zero's signature using the same motion. It is as strong as the original. * : As a method for inter-dimensional travel, Darklops Zero can use this as a way of transportation. ** : Unique to him, Darklops Zero can concentrate dimensional energy into its Dimension Core, usually located under his color timer, to fire a blast that can send anyone within its blast radius into another universe or dimension. * : He also demonstrates the ability fire a powerful beam out of his visor eye which he used to destroy the Salome base, the full power blast requires a short period of charging. * : He reprogrammed Mecha Gomora with a wave of energy putting him under his complete control. *Self Destruct Mode: Darklops can turn himself into a time bomb, whose explosion can eliminate an entire universe. IMG 0788.jpeg|Darklops Zero Sluggers IMG 0789.jpeg|Darklops Matter IMG 0796.jpeg|Darklops Zero Shot IMG 0805.jpeg|Dimensional Storm Darklops-zero.jpg|Dimension Core Zero Regrammeing.jpg|Darklops Zero Changer Darklops Zero Big Bang Zero.png|Self Destruct Mode - Techtor Gear Black= Techtor Gear Black The form used by Darklops Zero when armed with . In this form, he adopted the name of this armor to hide his true nature. :;Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: Alien Salome factory :;Powers and Weapons *Durability: The Techtor Gear Black provides durability to Darklops Zero, as well as control from the Alien Salome. * : A kick attack used by Darklops Zero. * : A tackle attack used by Darklops Zero. *Unnamed Energy Beam: Used to destroy Jiorugon. Darklops Zero Techtor Gear Black Techtor Gear Black Kick.png|Techtor Gear Black Kick }} Merchandise Bandai Ultra Hero Series *''' Darklops Zero''' (2010) **Release Date: September 11, 2010 **Price: 800 Yen **ID Number: EX Ultra Hero Series Darklops Zero is a remold of UHS40 Ultraman Zero, with a new upper body. The figure sports 3 points of articulation. *'Darklops Zero Black Clear Ver.' (2010) **Release Date: August 2010 **Price: 800 Yen **ID Number: SP An Ultraman Festival & Ultraman Shop exclusive, This Darklops figure is a clear-black redeco of the figure above. It's paint applications were the same as the original. Ultra Monster 500 *''' Darklops Zero''' (2017) **Release Date: April 8, 2017 **Price: 600 Yen **ID Number: 79 Ultra Monster 500 No. 79 Darklops Zero is a remold of Ultra Hero 500 No. 21 Ultraman Zero. Ultra-Act NOTE: Italic lines are exclusives. *'' Darklops Zero'' (2011) **Release Date: January 25, 2011 **Price: 3360 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112655608 **Accessories: 6 pairs of hands, 2 Darklops Zero Sluggers, Extra head, Big Bang Zero core A Tamashii Webshop exclusive, Ultra-Act Darklops Zero is a redeco/retool of the first Ultra-act Ultraman Zero figure, featuring a new head. Darklops Zero also features a new Big Bang Zero accessory, which can be attached to his Color Timer port. The figure is released as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive, and it can be ordered between 28th September 2010 from 16:00JST until the 10th November 2011 at 16:00JST, and the product will be shipped this January 25, 2011. Gallery Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden IMG 0555.jpg IMG 0554.jpg IMG 0553.jpg UDlpsztg.jpg|Darklops Zero wearing the Techtor Gear Black ()kick.jpg Zero_vs_Zero.png ()drklpszr amrmr.jpg|Darklops Zero breaks the Techtor Gear Black ()drklpszr free.jpg|Darklops Zero frees himself of the Techtor Gear DarklopsZero.png ()show off.jpg Ultraman zero vs.jpg|Darklops Zero watching Zero fighting Imitation Ultra Brothers ()boom.jpg|Darklops Zero firing his cannon of dimensional energy Darklops-Mecha-Gomora.jpg|Mecha Gomora and Darclops Zero ready to fight Gomora and Ultraman Zero tumblr_ojtgk4oGNt1r0iicho1_500.gif tumblr_ojtgk4oGNt1r0iicho2_500.gif tumblr_ojtgk4oGNt1r0iicho3_500.gif Darkclops Dimension Core.jpg Darkclops Eye Beam.jpg Darklops Zero Darklops Eye Sluggers2.png Ultraman Geed GeedTitleCard3.jpg UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 001.jpg File:DarklopsZeroVSGeed.png UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 002.jpg UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 003.jpg IMG 0791.jpg IMG 0790.jpeg IMG 0792.jpeg UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 004.jpg IMG 0793.jpeg IMG 0795.jpeg IMG 0794.jpeg UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 005.jpg UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 006.jpg UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 007.jpg UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 008.jpg ThreeBotsVSOnePro.PNG UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 009.jpg IMG 0805.jpeg UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 010.jpg UG-Darklops Zero Screenshot 011.jpg Miscellaneous Techtor_Gear_Black.jpg Darklops_pose.png ()anime.jpg|Promotional artwork of Ultraman Zero and Darklops Zero Ultra Galaxy Legends Gaiden Ultraman Zero vs. Darclops Zero.jpg Darclops Zero (Tector Armor).jpg|TechtorGear DarklopsZero Darklops_detail.png Darklops_Techtor_Turn.jpg Darklops_Data_Scan.jpg Darlops.jpeg Ultra-Act Darklops Zero.jpg|Ultra-act Darklops Zero Darklops Zero Spirits.png|Darklops Zero's Battle Spirits card. SD Darklops Zero.jpeg|SD Transluscent Darklops Zero IMG_0710.JPG|Darkclops Zero Appearance FB_IMG_1498619304915.jpg Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Imitators Category:Villains Category:Fake Ultras Category:Movie Robots Category:Belial's Army Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju